jvnqfandomcom-20200214-history
JVNQ Wiki
O que é Wikipédia JVNQ ? Twt7bEhb.png M2JFVYx.png 1FOphyJP.png XgmUNq4e.jpeg 10467743 1556878457882199 194521973 a.jpg Na Wikipédia JVNQ você pode encontrar tudo sobre o canal JVNQ, dentre eles algumas dúvidas, assuntos recentes, as atividades de jotinha , entre muitas outras coisas!Saiba várias curiosidades do canal, assuntos que você dependendo do seu conhecimento sobre o JVNQ vai gostar de ficar sabendo, entre muitas outras coisas de certa forma interessantes! Por que "JVNQ"? A ideia desse nome surgiu no momento decisivo de todo gamer: escolher um nick. "JVNQ" nada mais é do que a sigla do seu nome, que seria "João Victor Negromonte Queiroz". Até hoje esse nome causa polêmica entre os fãs, resultando até na criação de uma piada que afirma que "JVNQ" é uma sigla para "João Victor Nelson Queiroz" Surgimento Do Canal Tudo começou com um simples garoto de Recife chamado João Victor, ele era apenas um inscrito do canal TazerCraft e teve a oportunidade oferecida pela página do próprio TazerCraft de gravar com alguém que hoje é um grande amigo seu e uma pessoa que o ajudou muito, Tayr. Foram escolhidos 3 participantes, mas dois deles não conseguiram entrar em call para gravar por problemas pessoais. Após a gravação, Jotinha estava empolgado com a ideia e criou seu canal no YouTube. Seu primeiro vídeo foi de um série chamada Curtinhas Do Jv, que só teve 2 episódios. Hoje ele apresenta muitos fãs, sempre humorado traz seus vídeos com conteúdo melhorado de forma que nem mesmo sua própria água geladinha esquente. Tudo que temos a fazer é agradecer e que ele continue sendo o Jv de sempre. Caso queira saber mais sobre Jotinha clique aqui! Equipe JVNQ O canal JVNQ, como todos sabem, possui redes sociais. Dentre elas temos o Facebook, TWITTER. E com isso, sempre deve haver um grupo de Criadores de Conteúdo (CDCs) para ficar de olho nestas páginas e criar o máximo de conteúdo para elas. O canal JVNQ esta passando por um criação de grupo de pessoas dispostas a criar muito conteúdo para a diversão da maioria dos fãs que assiste. A Seguir temos os que já fazem parte da disposta equipe : Davidorp (David) - @Davidorp_ É o ADM da Page.Faz vários posts na fanpage diariamente, como tirinhas, interações, textos, avisos de vídeo, e muito mais! Giu (Giulia) - @GiuFc_ Criadora da Wikipédia JVNQ. Faz vários posts na fanpage diariamente, como tirinhas, interações, textos, avisos de vídeo, e muito mais! Beto(Alberto Menaged) - @beto__mena Criador da Wikipédia JVNQ. Faz vários posts na fanpage diariamente, como tirinhas, interações, textos, avisos de vídeo, e muito mais! Álvaro (Álvaro Framil) - @Afraneto Tem grande participação na área de mods.Faz vários posts na fanpage diariamente, como tirinhas, interações, textos, avisos de vídeo, e muito mais! Assuntos do Canal Toda semana no canal JVNQ temos videos de assuntos como o famoso SkyWars e Minecraft Série. A seguir veja alguns momentos importantes do canal: 2013 - Primeiro ano do canal ---- Em Atualizações 19/04/2013 - Nasce o Rei da Água 19/04/2013 - É lançado o primeiro vídeo 11/06/2013 - Jotinha inicia-se No Minecraft Guerra 08/08/2013 - Jv traz o primeiro vídeo de terror ao canal 28/09/2013 - Jotinha faz parceria com a Jayob 20/10/2013 - Jotinha começa a série Era Do Futuro 23/10/2013 - Jotinha grava seu primeiro vlog e agradece aos 40k de inscritos 09/11/13 - Jotinha chega a marca de 100 vídeos no canal 20/11/2013 - A nossa querida intro é apresentada ao canal 08/12/2013 - O primeiro vídeo de SkyWars é lançado no canal 2014 - Segundo ano do canal ----Em Atualizações---- 19/04/2014 - O canal completa 1 ano \o/ 09/05/2014 - Jv começa o Minecraft A Série 21/05/2014 - O canal chega a marca de 200 mil inscritos Séries Minecraft A Série Série criada pelo youtuber EduKof. Minecraft A Série é uma série de grande destaque não só no canal de Jv como em todos os outros. A série consiste em explorar e sobreviver pelo mundo com um super modpack. Houveram 2 temporadas, na 1ª Jv se concentrou em explorar o mod The Lion King Mod, um mod em que o player deve seguir as ordens de Rafiki, derrotar Scar, negociar itens com Timão e Pumba, criar Simba, enter outros. Após completar as quests Jv se concentrou no mod Ore Spawn, com toda certeza o mod principal do modpack e da série, onde são adicionadas novas dimensões, armaduras, espadas e muitos mobs. Atualmente está ocorrendo a 2ª temporada, e Jv já fez uma casa na água, armaduras de super heróis, plantação de milho e muitas macumbas, clique aqui para conferir. SkyWars Skywars é um minigame baseado em Skyblock onde ocorre uma guerra entre ilhas. Com grande certeza é uma das melhores séries do canal de Jotinha e ela já se consiste em mais de 170 videos.Se você quiser da uma chegada nessa incrível e divertida batalha nos ares clique aqui. Minecraft Minigames Série diária onde Jv joga algum minigame aleatório, podendo ser Party Block, Block Hunt, Sabotage, Survival Games, entre outros. Risos garantidos! Minecraft Herobrine vs. Jv Uma série com pouco destaque mas muito engraçada, "Herobrine Vs. Jv" teve apenas 3 episódios. A série consistiu nas aventuras de Jv com o mod do Herobrine. Muitos sustos e risadas, confira a playlist clicando aqui. Minecraft Animação Série semanal que consiste em animações feitas pelo animador Sergio Fah e sua equipe. Essa série gerou grande polêmica entre os fãs que pensavam que Jv estava roubando as animações para seu canal, mas garantimos que não houve nenhuma violação dos Direitos Autorais de quaisquer animação. Para conferi-las clique aqui! Minecraft Mods Série que consiste em mostrar e avaliar mods do jogo Minecraft. Essa série é postada de acordo com os pedidos dos inscritos e atualização de novos mods. Caso queria dar uma olhada clique aqui. Minecraft Atlantida Série criada pelo próprio Jv. Na 1ª temporada o modPack usado foi o The MadPack e tivemos a participação de Batista, Mike e Pac no episódios. Infelizmente o modpack crashou e a série foi pausada, voltando no dia 30/11/2014 em uma segunda temporada, dessa vez com o modpack Ultra Modded - Survival 2 e, até o momento em que escrevo esse tópico, sem nenhuma participação. O objetivo da série é sobreviver e construir a gloriosa Atlântida! Caso queira conferir clique aqui. Minecraft Guerra: em breve Minecraft Liga Dos Lendários: em breve Minecraft The Walking Craft: em breve Minecraft Ilha De Pandora: em breve Minecraft DinoCraft: em breve Minecraft Corrida Maluca: em breve Minecraft Corrida Pela Lã: em breve Minecraft Hora Da Ciência: Minecraft Operação G.U.T.I.N: em breve Minecraft Survival: em breve BattleBlock Theater BattleBlock Theater é um tipico jogo de puzzles que podem ser resolvidos em solo ou co-op. E nesta série nosso herói da água juntamente com Febatista passam por diversas aventuras engraçadas e um pouco geométricas. Foi uma série muita divertida! Shadow Of Mordor: em breve Skyrim The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim é um jogo RPG. Na série Jv matou dragões, bruxos (as) e se transformou em monstros. Embarque nessa aventura medieval clicando aqui. Spore Spore é um tipo de jogo que consiste em evoluir sua espécie, construir uma civilização e "dominar" o universo (Por assim dizer...). E essa série ficou por um bom período no canal, que chegou à ter 4 Temporadas! Ela teve inicio dia 12 de abril de 2014 e devemos citar também um "mascote" ou "personagem" que se destacou no inicio da série, que foi o "Tua mãe". Caso queira conferir essa série evolutiva clique aqui! Créditos: Wikipédia do JVNQ! Criadores da Wiki: Please , Beto , Giu e Jv * >Twitter de Please: @please12gamer - Nome:João Vitor - Idade: 16 Anos >Twitter de Beto: @beto__mena - Nome: Alberto Menaged - Idade:14 Anos >Twitter de Giu: @GiuFc_ - Nome: Giulia Idade: 12 Anos Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse